A New One
by musukocchi
Summary: Mungkin, sudah saatnya aku harus melupakan dia. Dia yang telah lama kunanti. Mungkin, aku membutuhkan seseorang yang baru. Seseorang yang lebih mengerti aku. Memiliki rasa yang sama. / Oneshot / KakaSaku / Semi-Canon / Maybe Fluff /. Mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer** : Karakter, cerita asli dan segala unsur yang ada di fic ini murni bukan milik saya. Semuanya hasil imajinasi **Masashi Kishimoto**. Tak ada maksud komersial apapun.

**| Semi-Canon | KakaSaku | OOC | Typo | Oneshot | maybe Fluff | **

**| Romance | General |**

**| T |**

.

Hanya sebuah fiksi sederhana dari saya, **musuko-kun**.

.

* * *

**A New One**

* * *

Dia telah pergi…

Pergi dari hidupku…

Pergi dari pelukanku, hanya untuk membalas dendam…

Sasuke, aku sudah tak mampu menaruh harapan padanya…

Terlalu sakit ia buat hati ini…

Terlalu perih ia buat jiwa ini…

Hidupku bagai tak berarti lagi…

Baiklah… Kalau memang ini maumu…

Oke… Aku terima…

Aku akan mencari yang lain… Pria yang benar-benar mencintaiku tulus…

Selamat tinggal… Cinta pertamaku…

.

.

Gadis berambut pink tersebut sedang terduduk lesu di atas gedung hokage. Ia terduduk, merapatkan kedua kakinya, dan menenggelamkan fikirannya dalam kesedihan.

Patutlah ia bersedih, pria yang selama ini ia taruh harapan, telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Sekarang, gadis emerald itu tak lagi memikirkan cintanya yang entah dibawa kemana. Sekarang ia mencoba mengubur habis cintanya kepada Sasuke. Ia telah letih, terlalu letih. Sekarang ia membuka hatinya untuk orang yang baru. Mereka yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

Tap…

Sebuah tepukan kecil di pundak Sakura. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang, berharap mengetahui siapa orang yang mengagetkannya.

"Hah…" Oh, ternyata orang tersebut adalah guru terbaiknya, Guru Kakashi. Pria itu tersenyum walaupun bibirnya tak tampak disebabkan diselimuti kain. Tapi, matanya menunjukkan ia sedang tersenyum. Sepertinya pria berambut perak ini mencoba menenangkan hati Sakura yang sedang risau. Setelah mengetahui gurunya menghampirinya, Sakura mengelap seluruh air matanya.

"Oh… _Sensei_? Hehehe… ada apa?" Sakura mencoba tersenyum seraya menghapus kristal bening di pipinya. Kakashi lalu duduk di samping Sakura sambil memegang novel kesayangannya.

"Tampaknya kau sedang sendirian. Maka dari itu, aku datang," Guru itu tersenyum lagi di hadapan Sakura. Entah mengapa, perasaan Sakura mulai menenang. Apa mungkin, suara indah dari gurunya tersebut mampu menyejukkan hatinya, kemungkinan iya. "Sudah… Jangan menangis lagi!" Kakashi menghapus air mata Sakura dengan tangannya sendiri. Menyentuh lembut wajah murid kesayangannya itu.

"Hehehehe!" Sakura tertawa. Seperti rasa sakitnya berangsur-angsur hilang karena Kakashi. Mereka berdua saling menatap ke depan, pandangan mereka menyorot setiap sudut desa di Konoha. Apalagi di temani oleh matahari yang mulai mengantuk.

"Begitu indah matahari terbenam," ucap lembut dari seorang Kakashi. Sakura hanya sekedar tersenyum.

Blup…

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Biarlah aku menjadi tempat bersandarmu," Kakashi merangkul Sakura dan menenggelamkan gadis itu di dalam pelukkannya.

Gadis berambut pink itu menangis selama-lamanya di pelukkan hangat sang guru. "Jangan bersedih lagi, ya? _Sensei_ tak tega melihatmu seperti ini, oke?" Kakashi tersenyum seraya menghirup dan mencium wangi dari rambut sang mata zamrud tersebut.

Setelah merasa mendingan, akhirnya gadis itu keluar dari pelukkan Kakashi dan menghapus air matanya lagi yang telah keluar. "Apa dia akan kembali?" tanya kecil dari Sakura. Kakashi terdiam sembari tersenyum.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti,"

"Kakashi-_sensei_… bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Sakura. Ia menghirup nafas, "apakah ada wanita yang Kakashi-_sensei_ sukai?" cetus Sakura. Kakashi tampak terkejut. Ia melihat ke arah muridnya itu. "Hahahaha! Maaf, ya sudah, lupakan saja!" Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya seraya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kau…" Suara samar keluar dari mulut Kakashi. Sebuah kata singkat, tapi penuh arti.

"Hah?" Sakura tertegun. Ia meneguk ludahnya. "Hahahaha! _Sensei_ bisa saja!" Sakura kembali tertawa tapi sembari memukul pelan pundak gurunya itu.

"Benar Sakura," Kakashi menatap tajam mata Sakura dan menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Sakura. "Aku menyukaimu," Kakashi melanjutkannya, "Walau itu terdengar aneh, karena seorang guru menyukai muridnya yang masih muda. Tapi ini kenyataan," Kakashi mengucapkannya tepat di dekat wajah Sakura. Sakura kembali tertegun, ia meneguk ludahnya lagi.

Mereka hanyut dalam fikiran masing-masing. Namun, matahari yang sudah tertidur, membuat Sakura bangkit dan menggerakkan kaki menjauhi Kakashi. "Hehe, sudah malam. S-Sakura… Pulang dulu ya!" Sakura tertawa dan berlalu pergi sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya Sakura belum menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Pasti itu membuat Sakura bingung, guru yang selama ini mengajar dan ia anggap seperti ayahnya, ternyata menaruh rasa kepadanya.

Malam itu akhirnya berlalu dengan sendirinya. Meninggalkan kesan berarti bagi Sakura dan Kakashi.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok…

Suara ketukan lumayan keras dari pintu rumah Kakashi.

"Huaahh…" Itu membuat Kakashi yang masih terlelap harus terbangun. Kakashi memiliki kebiasaan buruk, yaitu bangun kesiangan dan hidupnya kurang teratur. Mungkin dikarenakan ia adalah seorang pria yang tinggal sendirian tanpa seorang wanita didekatnya.

Cekrek…

"Siapa ya? Huaamm…" Kakashi membuka pintu rumahnya sambil menguap. Dia tertegun, melihat orang yang datang adalah muridnya. "Hah? Sakura?"

"Ohayou, Kakashi-_sensei_! Eh, salah deng… Konnichiwa, Kakashi-_sensei_!" sapa Sakura. Gadis itu membawa sebuah keranjang kecil. Di hadapannya ia melihat gurunya itu masih memakai singlet dan celana pendek tapi tetap, wajahnya ditutupi oleh kain.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Kakashi sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Namun, Sakura hanya menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Kakashi. "Eh…! Eh…! Kau mau apa Sakura?"

"Tentunya membereskan rumah pacarku lah!" sahut Sakura. "Is… is… is… Berantakan sekali rumah guruku satu ini," lanjut Sakura. "Oh ya sampai lupa, ini sarapan untukmu!" Sakura meletakkan keranjangnya yang berisi makanan di meja makan. Dan masuk ke dalam kamar Kakashi kemudian membereskan kamar tidur yang seperti kandang ayam tersebut.

Sedangkan Kakashi terdiam, apa ia tak salah dengar? Sakura menyebutnya pacar? Mungkinkah Sakura sudah menerimanya?

Satu per satu barang-barang yang tergeletak di lantai di pungut Sakura dan diletakkan di tempatnya semula. Setelah selesai, Sakura meraih sapu yang ada dan mulai menyapu debu-debu yang sudah melengket di lantai.

"T-Tunggu S-Sakura… J-jadi… Kau… telah menerimaku?"

"Ehem… Yap… yap… yap…!"

Kakashi tersenyum lebar saat mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura menyodorkan handuk ke hadapan Kakashi.

"Ini! Sekarang bersihkan dulu tubuhmu! Biar pacarku ini wangi!" ujar Sakura. Kakashi menerimanya dan tanpa basa-basi berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Seluruh sudut-sudut rumah Kakashi telah berhasil dirapikan dan dibersihkan oleh Sakura. Ia terlihat capek, itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Tapi, sepertinya ia tampak bahagia dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Cekrek…

Kakashi sudah selesai mandi. Ia keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tapi, satu yang mengejutkan, ia juga melepaskan kain yang selama ini menutupi ketampanan wajahnya. Sakura terdiam, sorot matanya hanya tertuju pada wajah pacar barunya itu. Pemandangan ini, adalah pemandangan langka yang tak setiap hari ia dapatkan. "Hei! Jangan melamun! Nanti kemasukan setan lho," sahut Kakashi sembari menjentikkan jarinya di wajah Sakura. Spontan itu membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Err… Kakashi-_sensei_… kenapa kau membuka topengmu?" Sakura bertanya ragu.

"Hahaha! Kamu kan pacarku, untuk apa aku menyembunyikan wajah ini darimu!" Kakashi menjawab lepas. Tak pernah Sakura melihat jelas senyuman dari bibir gurunya itu. Ternyata, senyuman gurunya sangatlah indah. "Aku pakai baju dulu ya!" Kakashi melanjutkan.

Waktu terus berjalan, setelah Kakashi sudah berpakaian, mereka berdua menuju balkon dan terduduk berdua. Di tangan Sakura tergenggam sebuah mangkuk nasi.

"Lain kali, sering-sering ya membuka topengnya!" ucap Sakura seraya mengambil sesuap nasi dari mangkuknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Kakashi.

"I-iya… Tapi, nanti kamu jadi terlena!" Kakashi mulai menghidangkan suatu lelucon ringan. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan terlihat _blushing_. Pipinya memerah. "Sakura… bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk. "Jangan bersedih lagi ya? Karena, ada aku di sini yang akan menjagamu," lanjut Kakashi.

Diam. Sakura terdiam. Rasa ini hampir sama seperti rasa yang ia dapatkan ketika bersama Sasuke. Cinta? Mungkin. Kakashi sepertinya mampu membawa sesuatu yang baru kepadanya. Sesuatu yang dapat melupakannya dengan pemuda itu. Kakashi, mungkin dia lah seseorang yang terus Sakura cari. Seseorang yang baru. "Sakura... apa kau mau berpacaran dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu?"

"Bukankah cinta tak memandang umur?"

Kakashi tersenyum saat Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Tersenyum bebas. Sakura, gadis itu lebih menarik daripada sebelum ia dekat seperti ini. Dapat menjadi pelipur lara saat ia sedang kesepian. Gadis itu juga mampu membuatnya sedikit lebih disiplin dalam menjalankan hidup. Rasa yang mungkin berbeda, karena menyukai seseorang yang terlampau jauh umurnya. Tapi, seperti apa yang dibilang Sakura, cinta tak memandang umur.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura tampak salah tingkah, keringatnya mulai keluar. Bibir Kakashi menuju bibir Sakura. Sakura mulai menutup kedua matanya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba bibir manis Kakashi berbelok arah menuju dahi Sakura dan memberikan sebuah kecupan. "Kamu masih terlalu kecil untuk menerimanya dari bibir," bisik Kakashi di telinga Sakura. Pipi Sakura memerah.

Kecupan. Selama ini, Sakura belum pernah menerima kecupan kecuali dari orangtuanya. Kecupan yang sangat hangat. Kecupan yang memberinya sedikit arti. Arti kebahagiaan.

.

Ini adalah awal dari kisah cinta yang baru.

Sakura, sepertinya sudah menemukan seseorang yang baru untuk singgah di hatinya.

Ia akan mencoba untuk mencintai Kakashi, gurunya selama ini.

Dan akan mencoba melupakan seseorang yang sudah mengisi kehidupannya selama ini.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun itu bisa dilontarkan melalui **kotak review**

Semoga minna puas dengan hasil ini. Ya, walaupun hampir mustahil :)

Review please… :)

**Thanks**.


End file.
